Plastic molded crates have been used to transport beverages such as milk containers. Standard crates weigh between 2½ lbs. to 3 lbs. The crate carries a load of about 40-45 lbs. Crates are usually stacked forming a column of about six to eight crates. Accordingly, the load of a stacked column of crates may exceed 384 lbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,659 (which is incorporated herein by reference) describes a plastic tote case that may carry milk containers. The case includes cut-out areas in the side walls to provide for visibility of the identification of the case contents. The cut-outs are said to reduce the overall weight of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,320 (which is incorporated herein by reference) describes a heavy-duty plastic beverage case. The case includes centrally disposed bearing pads on the upper edge of the end walls. The bearing pads are said to contribute to the structural strength of the case by transmitting compressive forces from the upper stacking rim to the bottom of the case.
The need still exists for a lighter-weight plastic molded beverage crate that is easier to manipulate, durable and structurally capable of bearing load forces.